XwhoreX
by HaliDarkFire
Summary: Matt gets accused of sleeping around by Mello. It's times like this where there is no right answer, but great outcomes.


I do not own death note or it's characters. Name has been altered, the original name for this was whore XD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whore: Same as a prostitute. Any woman who engages in promiscuous sexual intercourse. To make whore of/whore after. To pursue something immoral or depraved.

Such a cruel word. Such a harsh, inaccurate word.

'Am I really a whore? I don't … understand, what did I do? How am I… I'm so lost.' Matt sat on the couch, still questioning Mello's words. 'You're nothing but a fucking whore!' Matt whined. 'I don't get it.'

-flash back-

"Where the hell were you?!" Mello screamed, stomping around the room.

"Mello, I told you I-"

"You were at a friends house," Mello replied in a mocking voice, "Yeah FUCKING right! You don't HAVE any friends!"

Matt winced. "Mello, that's not-"

"FUCK YOU! You're nothing but a fucking whore!" Mello stomped to his room.

-end flash back-

Sure, it was true Matt had few friends, mainly because most were scared off by Mello, but he did have friends. He might not have been with any of them, but he did have them. However, between telling Mello he was with a friend, or tell Mello he was with Near, he preferred to just go with a friend. 'I'd hate to see his reaction if he knew I talked to Near.'

Matt put his head in his hands and groaned.

'Mello was so hard to deal with…'

The gamer jumped when he heard a door slam open. '… Was that… Mello?' The stomping that soon came confirmed his suspicions. Mello stomped into the living room, a frown on his face as he made his way over to him.

"Mello? Is something-ACK!" Mello grabbed Matt by his collar and picked him up.

"M-Mello?" Matt gasped, squirming lightly.

"Who were you with?!"

"Mello, I don't see ho it really matters."

"DON'T talk unless you tell me who the fuck you were with!"

"A frie-" Mello slammed him against the wall.

"A NAME!"

Matt winced, then slowly spoke, "W-well, I was…"

Mello glared.

'I guess I better tell him…'

"I was with Near." Mello blinked, his face going blank. The gamer stared, waiting for a sign as to how Mello was going to react. And there it was, Mello's BEYOND pissed face.

"WHAT?!" 'Oh god.' "You're sleeping with Near?!"

Matt blinked. "Wait, what?" Mello dropped Matt on his ass. "You fucked Near?!"

"what? NO! Mello, I was just-"

"Screwing?! Hooking up?! WHAT?!"

"I was just talking Mello."

"Just talking my ass, you're a whore!"

"Mello I wasn-"

"WHORE!" 'That's it.' Matt stood up, and punched Mello. "I'm a whore?! Where the hell do YOU disappear to for hours to days on end?!"

"This is not about me!" Mello tackled Matt. They wrestled around on the floor, biting, scratching, and pulling at each other's hair. They stopped when Matt had successfully pinned Mello to the ground, gaining a scratch across his left eye in the process. Mello struggled and swore, trying to buck matt off of him, but to no avail.

"Mello, STOP." Mello blinked and glared.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't be a pain in my ass and I won't." The two sat there glaring at each other until Matt had had enough.

"Look Mello, I'm not going to argue with you…"

"So help me, you better run FAST, cause as soon as I get up, you are SO fucking screwed!"

Matt sighed, and sat up, slowly getting off Mello, and walking to his room. Half way there he was thrown to the ground, his arms tied behind his back. "Mello?! What the fuck are y-uff!" Mello tied Matt's mouth with a cloth he found, and flipped him over, glaring.

'Okay, NOW I'm scared.' matt shivered as Mello ran his hands down his chest.

Mello growled and flipped him over causing the red head to groan and squirm. Gasping as much as he could with out gagging when Mello began to remove his clothes. 'W-wait, when he said I'd be screwed, he didn't really mean… THAT way, did he?' He got a sinking feeling in his chest that he was right as soon as he heard Mello's zipper go down. However, it really hit him when he felt something against his butt.

Matt scoffed and started making noises, only to have them all fade away when he felt Mello penetrate him. Matt felt tears weld up as Mello moved within him. The blonde lent close to his ear, whispering huskily, "You want to be a whore? I'll show you how." And with that he picked up pace, hitting Matt's prostate. As soon as the stars appeared, the pain disappeared, and Matt couldn't seem to stop moaning. 'wow, if this is what a whore feels like, then I can understand why they do it.'

Matt gasped as Mello came, his insides warming and his own seed splattering across the floor. It took them a few minutes to be able to breathe normally again, at which point Mello pulled out, and released Matt. The gamer rolled over, coming into eye contact with the blonde.

A goofy smile spread across his face. "hey…"

Mello growled "DORK."

Matt laughed and sat up, only to instantly fall backwards, a slightly annoyed look graced his features, and Mello tried not to laugh.

"Shut up!" Matt yelled, "I just don't feel like sitting up!" Mello was quiet before he grabbed Matt by the shoulders, forcing him to his lips. He moaned, but then yelped as he felt Mello bite his lip, and he pulled away whimpering. Mello growled and pulled him close for one more kiss before tugging on his hair in a way that made Matt look him in the face.

The red head winced, but looked Mello in the eye none the less.

"My whore."

Matt blinked. "What?"

Mello growled, "You're MY whore, got it? You don't leave unless I say so."

'Ah, I get it.' "Alright…" A goofy smile graced his features again, and this time Mello did roll his eyes. "What now?"

"Does that make you a pimp?"

The blondes eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"Aww, does Mels not want to be a pimp?"

"MATT." Mello responded irritated. Matt moved closer to Mello's ear, copying the blondes previous action, "or does he want to be my master?"

Mello suddenly went quiet, his face blank. The gamer tried not to laugh.

'ha, that'll show him.'

"Tomorrow." Now it was the gamers turn to wear a blank face.

"……….WHAT?"

"Tomorrow, the very second you wake up."

The blonde replied, a smirk making it's way onto his face, he stood up.

"Now, what kind of collar? Black of course, but what shape? Design?…Oh! And saying. … Maybe Mello's bitch…" The blonde kept mumbling all the way to his room, leaving the red head lost in the living room.

"…..Wait, Mello, you aren't serious are you?!"

The red head screamed, following the blonde. The only response he received was a cruel laugh.

Pet: A domestic animal kept for companionship or amusement.


End file.
